


Gabrinette Drabbles

by IzzabellaW



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's oblivious, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Gabriel shows emotion, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Lila Lies, Lila deserves a truck load of salt, Marinette's Sneaky, Older Man/Younger Woman, idk what else, mostly - Freeform, she only gets a cup though, unconnected drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzabellaW/pseuds/IzzabellaW
Summary: Just a collection of drabbles focused around Gabriel and Marinette.featuring:-AdrinetteMentor GabrielMassagesLila Salt (of course)And a whole lot of OOCness.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	1. Bragging Rights

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a Mentor Gabriel that ships Adrinette.  
> Featuring:  
> A very stressed out Nathalie.  
> enjoy~

Nathalie stood at the door to her boss’ office watching in stoic amusement at Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The girl tired to hide her excitement, only to fail as she wiggle walked, in an attempt to hide a victory dance (possibly), out of the Office of one Gabriel Agreste.

His son been continuously speaking of the girl for the past two weeks and Gabriel remembered her from his competition. Shockingly enough it was him that offered to review Miss Dupain -Cheng’s portfolio, with the promise of a summer internship if he liked what he saw.

Considering the girl’s emotional state its safe to assume she’ll be a constant presence over the summer. From what Nathalie could tell of Miss Dupain Cheng’s personality ,from

Adrien personal accounts, and what she witness today. The girl was very passionate about what she loved with a strong sense of justice who also wore her emotions on her sleeves.

She had the potential to be the perfect Akuma. Which she would have been if her boss had done the smart thing and crushed the girls dreams. Nathalie couldn’t hold her opinion on the matter.

“Sir, you had the perfect opportunity to make Miss Dupain-Cheng the perfect Akuma, something you’ve been trying to accomplish for a while now, so why didn’t you.” To her credit Nathalie’s voice had remained completely nonchalant (you don’t become Gabriel’s personal assistant if your continuously flying off the handle), Her only indication of mild irritation was the raised eyebrow.

Clearing his throat his reply came lacking any emotion as he spoke. “Nathalie Miss Rossi’s natural hatred of Miss Dupain-Cheng is already wearing the girl down for Akumatizatoin, one that will leave the Agreste name completely unsullied in miss Dupain-Cheng’s eyes.” His eyes shifted from her at the last statement.

Nathalie’s interest was piqued, so was her irritation, not bothering to hide it from her voice. “And why exactly would the Agreste name need to remain unsullied in Miss Dupain-Cheng’s eyes.”

His eyes shifted to his desk again and he mumbled something under his breath.

“Gabriel Agreste!” Nathalie’s voice was clear and firm as she spoke. “I believe an intelligible response is required.”

“I want bragging rights!!!” Gabriel’s voice was just shy of a shout.

“Excuse me” Nathalie didn’t think her eyebrow were capable of raising higher.

With a sigh Gabriel began explaing his latest scheme(s). “If you had been pay attention to Giovanni's twitter, you’d have know that he’s been bragging about his new apprentice non stop this past month. He’s been completely insufferable about the fact that he discovered him first. This is where Miss Dupain-Cheng comes in, though having designed for and worked with some very prominent celebrities Miss Dupain-Cheng is relatively unknown. This is largely due to that fact that she has turned down Audrey’s offered apprenticeship. Now this buys us time to snatch up before Giovanni can get his sweaty sausage fingers on her.” Gabriel is heaving with his ending tirade.

“sir”

“Seriously wipe your hands before you shake someone else's, “

“sir”

“it’s a reasonable request Nathalie”

“sir”

“Just because your rich it's not a reason to give up on common etiquette”

“SIR!”

“Yes Nathalie”

“You would Consider Miss Dupain-Cheng for an Apprenticeship even with Miss Rossi’s claims against her”

“Nathalie Miss Rossi is nothing but a narcissistic, power hungry, social climber that requires constant attention.” Gabriel’s are ice cold as he says this.

“oh so you have noticed.”Nathalie couldn't hold back the sarcastic mumble.

“what was that Nathalie”

“Ah, and how do you know Miss Rossi’s claims don’t have any merit to them.”

A sigh and a pinched brow “you mean besides the fact that Miss Rossi lies with every breath, I've been going through Miss Dupain-Cheng’s social media,” Nathalie’s eyes go wide at this. “and it appears She is well like, nothing but positive comments about her endless kindness and selflessness, which is great, that means the public will respond well when she takes over as my Heir.” half way through Gabriel pulled out his phone and is now scrolling through (what she can only assume) Miss Dupain-Cheng’s social media. Nathalie’s already feeling the on coming migraine.

“Wait, heir but sir Adrien-”

“Nathalie, you and I both know anything Adrien designs would make Hawk Moth’s Akuma designs look like Historical art pieces, not that he’d need to have talent for design after he marries Miss Dupain-Cheng, after which Miss Dupain Cheng will take over and over see all the designs at Gabriel and Adrien will handle the business aspect.”

“Marry-”

“Yes Nathalie married. It’s quite obvious Adrien cares for the girl, even if he is denser than a brick wall, and Miss Dupain-Cheng is completely enamoured with my son. In fact I have the betrothal contacts already drawn up and an appointment scheduled with the Dupain-Cheng’s next week to review it.”  
Nathalie didn’t wait for him to continue, she just spun right around and stated for the door.

“Nathalie where are you going” Gabriel voice was slightly confused and befuddled.

“To get our Lawyers Ready." I have a feeling we’ll be needing them soon she thought "And aspirin”

“Well hurry back i still have to show you the 256 slide power point detailing why Adrinette Is the perfect coupling and the benefits that come with them”

Nathalie chanced a glance behind her only to see Gabriel setting a projector that he acquired from God knows where, Nahtalie walked faster.


	2. Doctors Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my OC the charming Dr hope.  
> enjoy~

“Well Mr Agreste I assure you your concerns are completely unfounded, you are in perfect health for a man of your distinguished age bracket.” Dr. Hope said as he looked up from his charts charming smile, dimples and all fully in place. Gabriel was disgusted.

Dr. Hope was a well aged man and though his hair was telling it was still as thick as the day he was born. That coupled with his broad shoulders and his body that was no doubt dedicated to health and fitness. All that dressed in a white coat dark slacks Dr Hope cut a very Handsome figure though his strong jaw probably didn’t hurt.

Gabriel wonder not for first time today if it was such a good idea to bring his fiancee to see the good doctor. Given her preference for older distinguished gentlemen it would be a stretch for her to find Dr. Hope attractive.

Dr. Hope had been the Agreste family doctor since Adrien was eyes, he handle every case from men of the family from the simple case of the flu to the serious meningitis when Adrien was younger. When Emily was still alive she had her own private physician. Because while Dr. Antony Hope was the best in his field, it was well known that his natural charisma could come off as flirty. though he never made any advances of his own, he wasn’t a man to turn down any either, married or otherwise. He was the cause of many failed marriages.

In-fact no sane man would trust their wife to the good doctor if they valued their marriage in the slightest.

Marinette would be offended at implied lack of trust he had in her thus proving that Gabriel himself is no good for her and that she can can do better. Again Marinette would be disappointed in his negative self characterization thus proving himself the idiot, he really should stop trying to fight her on the topic of his self image, he always comes out looking the fool-

“Gabriel” Dr. Hopes voice cut through his musings.

Clearing his throat Gabriel adjusted the neck of his gown “And your sure everything is fine.”

“Mr Agreste your a perfectly handsome picture of health.” Dr Hope smiled showing off his dimpled cheeks and laugh lines, painting an even more charming picture of the good doctor.

God Gabriel wanted to punch him in the face, luckily for Dr Hope he was the best and as an Agreste Gabriel settles for nothing less. “Right, thank you, but before I leave I'd like to set an appointment for next week. My fiancee and I are flying to Spain at the end of the month and wed like to be sure she’s fit to travel.” It was physically pain to say those word out loud But Gabriel knew Marinette would be proud of him and the trust he’s displaying toady.

“Ohhhh, so that what had you worrying about Erectile Disfunction, you have a young and pretty lady to satisfy now. Ha ha. Rest assure your in well working order.” here comes those dimples again. “Really”

Clearing his throat again “be as it may, I'll take my leave now.”

“Oh before you leave there just one more test I'd like to do if you don’t mind”

Barely repressing the annoyed eye roll. “This won’t take long will it, I have a meeting forty-five minutes.”

“Not at all, just hope on down and lean over the table.” The snapping of a disposable latex glove shortly followed.

Gabriel’s only saving grace was that Marinette was not here to witness the pure unadulterated fear on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a finger up the butt is the least Gabriel deserves considering what a awful person he is in canon.  
> much love  
> Izzy~


	3. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has a grudge against a Doll.

Gabriel couldn’t believe he was bested.

By a DOLL!!!

It wasn’t even one of those designer dolls you pay hundreds for just to keep in a box on a shelf.

No that monstrosity was one of those poorly dressed knock-offs you bought at the gas station to keep your kid happy in the car. But alas his daughter loved that doll so they were forced to keep it.

Until Now.

“we’re getting rid of it, I don’t care if she cries all night, that doll is to be removed from our house.” His brows creased and his nose flared in anger, the sneer on his lips very telling, he was furious. Not even his wife’s miracle fingers did much to calm him as they worked his tensed shoulders.

Her sweet voice did little to sooth him either. “Gabriel it was an accident”.

“An Accident! Marinette that doll tried to kill me”

“You slipped, besides it’s not the dolls fault she was lying at the top of the stairs, I’ve told Emma to put her toy away when she's finished playing”.

“We shouldn’t have kept the damn thing in the first place, now look at me.”Marinette looked to the cast that adorned her husbands foot.

It was a nasty fall caused by a toy being carelessly left out. While her daughter was a mostly responsible girl for her age, she tends to be forgetful at times (something Marinette can’t help but think she inherited from herself).

This time however her forgetfulness will cost her father several weeks confined to crutches.

While not the worst that could have happened, it’s going to be difficult to manoeuvrer about, Which translates to Gabriel complaining about not being able to go certain places (not that he left the house much to begin with). He could be surprisingly childish at times.

What Marinette was thankful for however was that Gabriel wasn’t being hard on their daughter for her moment of carelessness. In fact all of his anger had been directed solely to Emma’s doll, Becca, and while it could be argued that it was in fact responsible for his current state, Marinette for the life of her couldn’t reason what was so aggravating about that doll.

“Look on the bright side, at least it wasn’t your hand, you’ll still be able o sketch in the coming weeks.” Marinette felt his shoulders relax under her hands as her words soothed him. Not stopping her actions Marinette pressed her fingers more firmly into the knots in his shoulder.

She got a grunt in reply and folded arms.

Letting out a small sigh she continues. “you know Emma’s sorry right, her teacher called toady, apparently she sulked all day in class, and when she wasn’t sulking she was making you the best Get well/ Apology card her little fingers could”.

Shrugging his shoulders free from her grip, Gabriel turned to face his wife.

“I know that she’s sorry and I very much appreciate her card, the colours were bright yet soothing and she use minimal glitter, she has a very promising future in design just like her parents. I could have begged for better daughter, even if she was horrendous at designing, I mean look at Adrien, he’s practically considered handicapped in the design world yet I still love him the same. Sigh. What I’m saying is love Emma with my entire being one little mistake isn't going to change that”

Marinette could help the dampness in her eyes as her husband talk about his love for his children, she know he isn’t an emotional man, the fact that he opened up was so moving. But of course he had to ruin it by opening his mouth.

“Besides its not her I’m angry at, its that stupid doll”

Marinette rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, and interrupted him before he could launch into another rant about a piece of plastic dressed in glitter.

“How about another bright side to your injury, I now have a reason to wear that nurse costume I made last Halloween.” 

Gabriel’s thoughts seem to have fled him as he stared at her and whispered “the red one”

Marinette smirked at his expression “Yep, so why don’t you get out of these clothes while i change, I think it’s time for your bath.” She planted a single teasing kiss on his lips before turning to leave.

“Wait” grasping her arm before she could leave.”Nurse, you see due to my injured leg, undressing has become difficult, I may need an extra hand.”

“Well then, Its a good thing I have two to spare”

Reaching out Gabriel pulled her into to a searing kiss that left them both breathless and panting as they separated. Placing his head in his wife's shoulder Gabriel breath in her scent.

“we’re still burning that doll come morning. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette wasn’t able save Becca, she met her fiery end came first light.

What surprised her though was Emma them for the cremation. When asked if she was sad to see Becca go she responded with. “No, she hurt daddy, that’s unforgivable.” It seems her daughter has inherited the Agreste’s merciless way of getting back at anyone who has hurt those they love. Marinette was too shocked to feel concern.

Gabriel does buy his daughter another doll, that was much more acceptable.

She had mocha coloured skin, a head of endlessly curly hair and a wardrobe of one of a kind clothes made and designed by the two of them. When given her doll the first time Emma wasted no time in naming her, Charlotte Daisy, it was a precious sight that was made even sweeter as his six year old daughter threatened her new doll to the fire pit “if you ever hurt Daddy, Mummy, Adrien, Nathalie, Gran-ma and Gran-pa and Gorilla, especially Gorilla he's the best.”

Gabriel almost teared up that day.


	4. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is an Oblivious Cinnamon Roll and everyone knows it.

Marinette was tense, spend an entire week bent over a sewing machine would do that to a person. While getting a chance to design for Jagged Stone was a great honour, it did nothing for her stress levels or posture.

Usually after a big commission Marinette would spend the night at her boyfriend’s house, where she would be pampered into bliss, which happens to lead to mind blowing sex.  
Sufficed to say she’s also very frustrated.

As her luck would have it she has a group assignment and her partner, Adrien, only has this night free.

She is convinced the universe is out to spite her.

Rubbing her tired, sore and (possibly) permanently hunched back for what felt like the hundredth time that night, Marinette lets out a pained groan. 

At least tomorrow was Saturday, that's a whole day to spend with her boyfriend... Uninterrupted.

Adrien’s concerned voice knocks her out of her musings. “Are you okay Mari, you’ve been rubbing your back all night and I’m pretty sure you haven’t stood up straight since i got here.”

“Its nothing, I had a big commission this week so I spent most nights over the sewing machine. The result being intense back pain (and possible posture re-alignment)”. The last part of her response being muffled between her legs as she attempted to stretch and rub her aching back at the same time.

Adrien’s face that was crumpled with worry brighten completely as he thought of an idea to help his good friend Marinette.”Oh, hey why don’t I give you a back rub.”  
“Oh no, I could never ask you to do that for me, really Adrien I’m fine.”

“come on Mari, I insist, besides you won’t be able to concentrate on our assignment if your in pain.”

“I don’t know Adrien, it’s not really a big deal”

“Marinette, if you can stand fully erected and reach to the ceiling without a single groan of discomfort, I’ll drop it.”

“.....”

“.....”

“.....”

“Why don’t you go lye on the chaise.” Adrien didn’t bother hiding the smug tone in his voice.

“Uhhgg, there’s a bottle of oil on the dresser over in the corner.” Marinette slipped her shirt over her head and made her way to her chaise to situate her self.

Adrien grabbed the bottle of oil from the dresser and almost chocked as he turned back to face Mari.

His Good Friend Marinette was faced down on her chaise, the shirt she was previously wearing on the floor near by and not a bra in sight. 

Adrien silently made his way to Marinette trying not to think of her bare upper body, because good friends just don’t think about there good friends like that.

Adrien starts to sweat.

Gulping Adrien poured the oil on to his hands, letting his body heat warm it to a manageable temperature. Take a second to compose himself, Adrien places his hand on her back and promptly faced the far wall, trying very hard not to think of the soft skin under his palms.

Marinette was in heaven, she couldn’t believe how good his hand felt, and though she’d be embarrassed to admit, she had let out more than one pleased moans and groans.

In fact Marinette was so lost in bliss she completely forgot whose hands were on her, which would have been fine if Adrien hadn’t at that very moment dug his fingers into the very sensitive base of her spine. Marinette lost all functioning thoughts.

“Ohhhh god Gabriel, right their.”

His hands stilled. 

Marinette was confused as to why he stopped, and turn to tell him so, only to be met with a red face Adrien Agreste not his father. 

Adrien very loud exclamation of “WHAT!!!” cut off any further thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Gabriel, stop laughing, it’s not funny I almost had a heart attack scrambling for an explanation.” Marinette pouted as his rich laugh filled the air through her phone.

“Marinette, as much as it pains me to say, Adrien is denser than a sold brick wall. If he were to walk in on me giving you a massage he’d probably assume I’m taking up the trade. Now stop pouting and get to bed, I want you well rest tomorrow.”


End file.
